femalevillainsfandomcom-20200214-history
Charlotte Flair (WWE)
Charlotte Flair is a professional wrestler currently competing in WWE, where she portrayed a villainess. NXT Charlotte's WWE debut came in 2013 as part of NXT, defeating Bayley in her first match that summer. Within months, Charlotte turned villainous and aligned with Summer Rae and Sasha Banks; then known as the Beautiful Fierce Females, or BFFs for short. In 2014, Charlotte competed in the second NXT Women's Championship tournament; which was made after Paige vacated the title. She won the tournament at NXT Takeover in May, when she defeated Natalya in the finals. During her reign, Charlotte engaged in a feud with Bayley, where she would constantly taunt and bully her rival for several weeks. She defeated Bayley to retain her title, and would reign as champion until February 2015, when she lost the title to Sasha Banks. Main Roster Charlotte was promoted to the main roster in July 2015 as part of what was then known as the "Divas Revolution," along with Becky Lynch and Sasha Banks. Two months later at Night of Champions, Charlotte captured the Divas Championship from Nikki Bella, ending Nikki's record 301-day reign. Charlotte successfully defended the title against Nikki in a rematch at Hell in a Cell in October. By November, however, Charlotte began turning villainous when she faked an injury to defeat Becky Lynch, while also using her father, Ric Flair, as a distraction. Following her victory on Raw, Charlotte appeared at ringside to support Becky in her match against Brie Bella, only for her heel persona to take over when she assaulted Brie and caused Becky to be disqualified. Charlotte continued using heel tactics in her title defense against Paige at TLC (see Trivia below), as well as in tag team matches with Becky Lynch. On January 4, 2016, Charlotte was defeated by Becky Lynch in a non-title match, and in the aftermath, Charlotte attacked Becky to cement herself as a villainess. In the months that followed, the evil Charlotte defended her title against Becky at the Royal Rumble and against Brie Bella at Fastlane. At WrestleMania 32 on April 3, 2016, Charlotte defeated Becky Lynch and Sasha Banks in a Triple Threat Match for the newly instilled WWE Women's Championship, which replaced the Divas Championship, making Charlotte the last woman to hold the Divas Title. After WrestleMania, Charlotte began feuding with Natalya, which included losing a title match via DQ after Ric Flair's interference. This led to a title rematch at Payback, which Charlotte won after referee Charles Robinson called for the bell after Charlotte placed Natalya in the Sharpshooter, despite Natalya not submitting. Charlotte spent the remainder of 2016 feuding with Sasha Banks, swapping the title several times until Roadblock: End of the Line, where Charlotte won the title in an Women's Ironman Match, winning 3-2 in overtime. Charlotte's feud with Bayley was reignited in 2017, when she retained the title at the Royal Rumble. Charlotte lost the title to Bayley on the February 13 edition of Raw, and failed to regain the title at Fastlane, ending Charlotte's unbeaten PPV streak. At WrestleMania 33, Charlotte participated in a Fatal Four Way Elimination Match for the title, but was again defeated by Bayley. Trivia *Charlotte is the only female Grand Slam Champion in WWE; having held the NXT Women's Championship, the WWE Divas Championship, the Raw Women's Championship (formerly the modified WWE Women's Championship until the July 2016 brand split), and the SmackDown Women's Championship. *Charlotte and Paige's Divas Championship match at 2015's TLC PPV featured a rare double turn between both women. Charlotte was originally a face champion feuding with heel challenger Paige in the weeks leading to Survivor Series, with Paige accusing Charlotte of cheating during their first PPV contest. Despite her denial, Charlotte began turning heel when she cheated her way to defeating Becky Lynch in a non-title match on Raw eight days after the PPV, and in her title rematch against Paige at TLC, Charlotte portrayed her rule-breaking heel persona when she exposed a turnbuckle and sent Paige towards it, allowing Charlotte to retain and beginning Paige's face turn. *Charlotte made her film debut as the villainous Heather Rockrear in 2017's Psych: The Movie. *On August 19, 2018, Charlotte captured her seventh main roster women's championship when she won the SmackDown Women's Championship at SummerSlam, tying the record set by Trish Stratus. Charlotte held the Divas Championship once, the Raw Women's Championship four times, and the SmackDown Women's Championship twice. Gallery Evil_Charlotte.jpg|Charlotte's NXT heel persona Evil Charlotte NXT.jpg|The evil Charlotte posing in a black dress Charlotte Divas Champion.png|Charlotte as WWE Divas Champion Charlotte Women's Champion 2016.png|Charlotte as WWE Women's Champion (2016) Category:2010s Category:Bare Stomach Category:Betrayer Category:Blonde Category:Devious Category:Hero's Friend Category:Humiliator Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Spoiled Category:Sports Category:Traitoress Category:Vain Category:Wrestling Heel